Yes, Master
by whitetyger123
Summary: If you think this is an act, why don't you try to disobey me?" He asked, eyes hard. "Bend over that chair. I will teach you what happens when you talk back." S&M story, England and America. RP with me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sat on a chair, legs crossed. He glared at the figure before him, holding a long metal ruler in his hands. "Alfred, what are you still doing with clothes on? A good slave should know what their master wants." He said, his tone as cold as ice.

Nodding slowly, the blond in question brought his hands up to start undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one. As a 'good slave' he would have thought that Arthur would want to undress his slave himself, not give him the luxury of doing it at his own pace. Oh well, it wasn't like he could complain about it.

"Faster!" He yelled, taking the ruler and hitting his hand with it, making a loud cracking sound. England smiled as the bespectacled blond started undressing faster, revealing his tanned skin. "Yes, that is a good bitch."

America shrugged off his shirt once it was completely undone. The last comment made his ego bristle a bit, but once again he knew it wasn't his place to say anything about it right now. At least, he would try to not say anything for a while. Looking over to his 'master', he raised an eyebrow while putting his hands on the front of his jeans.

Tapping his fingers on the arm rest of the chair, England lifted an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? It's not like it is anything I haven't seen before." Of course the pigheaded blond probably thought it was.

Taking his comment as 'Hurry the fuck up and take your pants off', Alfred did just that. He decided to make a little show of it, pulling down the zipper slowly after unbuttoning them and then pushing them down even slower to show off the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Stepping away from them, a small kick put them to the side of the room.

Rolling his eyes at the display, Arthur stood up and walked over to the now-naked man. He took slow paces around him, inspecting every inch he could see. "Well, I suppose you aren't too bad. Even if you do seem a bit too... eager." He said, taping America's erection with his ruler. Of course, he had seen his body enough to have memorized it, but it didn't matter much at this point.

Smirking despite his role he just replied cockily. "It's not my fault that I get all riled up when you act all high and mighty like this." From the glint in his green eyes, America knew that he was going to be punished for his statement, but that only went towards making his cock twitch.

"If you think this is an act, why don't you try to disobey me?" He asked, eyes hard. "Bend over that chair. I will teach you what happens when you talk back." He said, pointing a rigid finger to the seat he had just vacated.

Walking over to said chair, he bent over it and wiggled his ass around a bit. "Try me." Oh, just imagining England bending over him, giving his butt a firm whack made him almost whimper, but the sound died in his mind; too proud to actually voice himself.

Taking the ruler, Arthur walked over to the bent over man. He took the metal stick, winding back his arm, and then with most of his force, slapped that nice round arse with it, leaving a sharp red outline.

America let out an involuntary gasp as the object was brought down on him swiftly. Who knew that he still had such an arm? Quickly stifling himself though, he just smiled back at England's frigid glare. "So what happens when I talk back again? You fuck me?"

Giving a small, ironic laugh, England shook his head. "Like I would stoop that low." He turned around, grabbing a few things he had placed on a table earlier. Going back to the blond, he gave him another, lighter, smack with the ruler. "Stand up now."

"What if I don't wanna?" He asked, his smirk evidence in his voice. Even with his words, Alfred still stood up and turned around to look England over. Although he was wearing a plain, black suit, it still looked incredibly sexy on him.

Holding up the studded collar, England stepped closer. "Now, be a good boy and stay still." He had to go slightly on tip toes to put the collar on him, but he didn't mind much. Once it was on, he took the next leather piece. It had a few bands, with one on the end, and it also had a place to attach leather cuffs. "Let me see your cock."

Not quite sure that he wanted to know just what England was planning to do with the leather object, Alfred obliged; too excited to let his weird feeling bother him too much. Plus as much as he wouldn't admit it, the whack to his ass did smart in the cool air.

England bent down, and started to put the object on. The leather straps went around the shaft of his cock, the last one going over the head. Then he grabbed Alfred's hands, attaching the bands around his wrists, which also attached to the straps around his prick. "Well, that should work just fine." He said, nodding to himself.

The taller blond couldn't think of anything smart to say as he stared down at his hands and cock that were now effectively bound together. Well, that was interesting. All he could continue thinking about was just what Arthur had up his sleeve. Being completely at his control was extremely addicting.

"Yes, this should work nicely." He left the American standing there and went to the table. He picked up a tea cup and took a sip. Then he looked inside, a disappointed look on his face. "Hm... I seem to be out of tea." He took the cup over to Alfred, grabbing one of his hands lightly and placing the cup in it. "Do you think you could be a good slave and get me some more?"

Looking down at the cup for a moment, Alfred then moved his eyes back up to England's smug grin; a light blush on his face. "You want me to do what?" Did he expect him to go get him his disgusting drink like this? What if he ran into someone? The bastard probably _wanted_ that to happen! "This isn't what I signed up for."

"I don't think you signed up for anything. If I remember correctly, you asked for this." He smirked, holding the ruler in both hands. "You better start moving. I am getting thirsty."

He wanted to yell out and refuse, but the commanding look in Arthur's eyes stopped him. "You lazy ass. What's wrong with the tea they have in the room?" It was true that he did ask for this, but he didn't really feel like parading around the hotel with his hands attached to his cock.

"That low grade stuff? It was most likely purchased at a corner store. I will be gracious and let you get me Earl Grey, and not make you get me the proper type." He said, shaking his head. People had no respect for tea these days.

That moment Alfred knew there was no way he was getting out of it. Sure he could try and fight his way not to or do something outrageous, but who knew but the man staring icily at him just what would happen if he did. All he could bet on was that it would be much worse than having his ass spanked by a metal ruler. "Fine... Can I at least wear a house coat? You wouldn't want everyone seeing your precious slave, huh?"

Grinning cruelly, Arthur replied, "Now, where would the fun be in that?" Then he went to go sit back on the chair, picking up his embroidery. He made sure that it looked like he wasn't paying any attention to America, but he still glanced up at him, admiring that toned body.

"Fuck you." He muttered darkly. "It's all your fucking fault if I get arrested for public nudity or burn my dick or something." Even though he was embarrassed a bit at the prospect of someone seeing what Arthur and him did, it at the same time only encouraged his erection to twitch slightly at the possibility of being seen. Obviously, both heads were thinking different things.

Once he was at the door, he awkwardly unlocked it and then opened it slowly to look down both ends of the corridor. Seeing no one, he turned back to grimace at England who was still feigning disinterest by immersing himself in his pansy arts-and-crafts. As quick as he could, he all but sprinted out the door with the cup still in one bound hand as he tried to cover his cock with the other. Hopefully the cameras wouldn't see him and if they did, he hoped desperately that the security guards wouldn't watch this part of the tape.

As he continued to sprint down the hallway, America's blush became more and more pronounced as he realized just how high of a chance he actually had to be seen. Anyone at any moment could come out of _any_ doorway and see him running like a fool down the hallway to get his fucking 'master' some tea. And all he had to cover him were his own two hands, a couple pieces of leather and currently an empty tea cup.

Finally, he found himself in a smallish lobby were there were a few cannisters of hot water and some tea bags. Perfect. Now all he had to do was grab a bag of Earl Grey, pour some of the scalding water into the cup and run back without anyone seeing him and preferably without getting burnt.

It only took getting onto his tiptoes to get the tea bag from a little basket on the table and then another few precious seconds to pour some water into the cup. "Fuck, hurry up!" Alfred hissed quietly, getting more anxious by the second. It wasn't until he heard a strange squeak and loud footsteps that he turned his head quick enough to see someone run away swiftly. Well shit. Hopefully they wouldn't phone the police or anything.

His face almost completely red at this point with his cock seeping beads of precum despite the embarrassment, America walked briskly back towards the hotel room, trying to ignore the way his dick was aching for release already. Damn him for being turned on by that!

Some how the return trip seemed to take less time because before he knew it, he was back at the door and knocking on the door with his head. "Arthur, let me fucking in!"

Opening the door, England was delighted to see how much Alfred was blushing. Then he took the cup from his bound hands and let him inside. "There is no cream in this." He said with a slightly disappointed scowl.

"Cream, how thoughtless of me." He said, mocking England's tone. "Why don't I get you some right now?" With that, he reached down around the two leather straps and started to jerk his already rock hard cock off. When he got closer to cumming he figured he would worry about the strap around the head.

Shaking his head, Arthur took a sip of the tea. It wasn't very hot, and it was obviously low quality, so he tipped the cup, letting all the contents fall on America's cock. "Sorry, my hand slipped."


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately cringing, America hissed. "Fuck! What was that for?" Sure it wasn't too hot, but it still somewhat hurt his sensitive dick and hands. Well, that and it just made it harder. It was for reasons like that which made both of them realize they could have a relationship like this in the first place. The more pain Alfred was in, the more he wanted to cum.

"You were trying to pleasure yourself without my permission. Of course I had to punish you." Of course, if the tea had been any good, he would not have waisted it. He placed the cup on the table, where it had been before. "You should be glad that I don't make you get more."

Getting the hint not to touch himself, Alfred just brought his hands as far as he could from his cock while they were still chained together. After that display, he really didn't have anything else to say, so instead he just stood there silently with his lips set in a firm line.

Nodding slightly, Arthur stepped closer. "That is better." He picked up a pair of leather gloves and started putting them on. He let America get a glance of them, while keeping the main point of them hidden. On each finger, there were a bunch of short, thin needles. They were much too short to do any damage, but just long enough to be noticeable on the skin.

America tried to feign disinterest in the seductive way Arthur was putting on the gloves, but failed as he swallowed heavily after seeing the small spikes on it. What ever he was planning to do with them was sending exciting jolts through his body. His hands twitched slightly as he went to touch himself again, but he stopped before doing anything.

Smiling coolly as he watched the other resist pleasuring himself, England stepped closer. "That's a good boy. And you had better not touch yourself without my permission." He took one spiked finger and ran it down Alfred's arm. He didn't press them into his skin, but there was still a visible shiver that went through America's whole body.

"What if I do?" Oh God, just the thought made Alfred want to cum right then and there. The finger was drawing white lines up and down his arm, making his body ache for more of a touch. Also, just the way England was looking at him like a _possession_ was fucking hot to him.

Pressing the spikes in a little harder, Arthur smiled and looked up into America's eyes. "Well, why not try and we'll find out?" He whispered, his voice holding a challenge that he knew Alfred couldn't resist.

With a small moan deep in his chest, he kept his blue eyes trained on England's deep green ones as he slowly reached down and pleasured himself awkwardly around the straps of leather surrounding and squeezing his cock. There was nothing he could say that could sum up just how hot and bothered he became from the small furrowing of Arthur's large eyebrows.

Green eyes hard, England took his hand off Alfred's arm. He brought it behind America, and with the spikes, slapped his ass, hard. Almost immediately, blood started trickling out of the tiny poke marks. "A slave should not get pleasure before their master."

Blood also started to pool a bit in his mouth as Alfred bit down hard on his lip after being slapped. Fuck it hurt, but it also felt so damn _good_. "England... Let me touch myself..." He wouldn't say please just yet. Not until he was absolutely desperate. This was just to see if Arthur even would let him, or if he would punish him again for asking such a ridiculous thing.

"No." Arthur slowly took off the gloves, making sure not to poke himself. Once they were off, he bent down, so he was level with America's cock and hands. Quickly, he unhooked the cuffs from the leather straps so his hands could move freely, but his shaft and wrists still were covered with the leather.

America decided to actually listen to England's order and not touch himself despite just how easy it would be now that his hands were free to move around. All he could think about was just how horny he was at the moment and trying to figure out what Arthur was planning to do to him. Even the pain from his ass was disappearing because he was so excited.

Walking slowly to a short table, letting his boots make the only sound in the room, England looked around. "Hm, there seems to be no chair. Alfred, come over here and make yourself useful." He said, pointing to the ground in front of the table.

Without a word, he went over to where Arthur was and looked at the ground he was pointing at. "What are you talking about?" Did he want to sit on him? Really, for being a superpower it shouldn't excite him so much to be used as furniture.

"I need a chair. Get on your hands and knees." As he spoke, Arthur picked up the ruler again, holding the obvious threat of more spanking. When he had been raising the obnoxious blond, he had never resorted to spanking him, so it was a wonder why they both enjoyed it so much now.

Eyeing the ruler with interest, he decided to listen to him instead of pushing to get spanked again. After all, England would probably find another reason to hit him later. Slowly lowering until he was on the ground, he crawled in front of his master on his hands and knees as ordered.

Nodding, Arthur sat on his back. From the table, he took a small jar of shoe polish and a rag. He crossed his legs so he could reach his boot, putting almost all of his weight on America. Carefully, he started to polish the black leather, making small circles with the rag.

If it wasn't for his strength, America would have been buckling under Arthur's full weight on his back. When he felt the other's body move slightly in a repetitive motion, he turned his head to look up at his emotionless face.

As he was looking down at his boot, England saw Alfred staring at him. "Why are you looking at me? As far as I know, chairs do not gaze at the person sitting on them." He took the ruler from his lap and smacked America's arse again, this time on the cheek that didn't have drying blood on it.

Stifling back a gasp, the blond 'chair' let his head hang back down and instead just concentrated on the small movements England was making, as well as the feeling of his dick wanting release. Just like the rest of the time, he was wondering just what Arthur was planning by doing this. Was it purely for humiliation, or was there another reason to use him as a chair?

When he was finished polishing his boot, England moved onto the next one. Alfred surely wasn't the best chair. His back kept moving, and it wasn't straight at all. "You would think the most influential country in the world would be able to do as simple a task as being on you hands and knees."

Alfred immediately stiffened his body so that he would stop moving around. It made it more painful for him, but that wasn't the point of it. All he had to do was keep England off the ground, and like he said, he should be able to do that. Although, his comment did make him blush a bit from how blunt he was about it.

His boots were really starting to shine. The second one was almost finished. He glanced down, seeing how America was doing. He looked determined to not move. "You seem to like being sat on. Slut."

"It's not my fault your so sexy." He answered back with strained laughter because of the pressure on his lungs from the position. America still didn't turn his face to look up at Arthur, but the blush on his face started to spread over his body.

"Did I say you could speak?" Arthur said, standing up. He stood right in front of America, who was still on his hands and knees. "Chairs do not speak, yet you spoke." He said in a hard voice. Then England knelt down so he was face to face with Alfred. "Unless... you think you are more than a chair? Do you want to prove to me that you deserve to speak?"

Choosing not to speak, Alfred nodded as he looked up at the other's scowl. "Please, I'll do anything!" Well, his self imposed silence didn't last long.

"You have not yet proven yourself worthy to speak, so don't speak." Arthur straightened up, so that America's head came to about mid-thigh. "Try to prove to me you are more important than a chair."

Going along with the first plan that jumped into his mind, America quickly went onto his knees so his face was near Arthur's crotch. Brining his hands up hurriedly, he pulled down the nation's zipper and then pulled out his cock from behind them; not only trying to prove himself worthy of speaking, but also wanting to taste him, to feel him in his mouth and on his tongue.

Smirking to himself, England put a hand on Alfred's hair. He was so good with his mouth. It probably had something to do with all of the talking he did. "Yes, pleasure your master like a good bitch."

A whine escaped his lips as he started to lick at the shaft while coaxing it into becoming more erect. The taste of England's cock was almost as addicting to him as eating his favourite hamburgers. Continuing his ministrations, once his master was completely hard, he started to suck and lick at the head, lapping up the milky white precum that was beading there. He wanted to moan about just how good he tasted, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak yet.

With both hands on America's head, Arthur started guiding him, making him go faster. "I'm sure my cum will be a treat for you, won't it?" He thrust his hips forward, forcing Alfred to deep throat him.

Nodding, it was restricted to a small head movement because of the cock deep in his mouth. Alfred was glad that he had gotten rid of most of his gag reflex a long time ago; after all, how else could he shovel so much food in his mouth at one time? With England's hands pulling tightly in his hair, he let his mouth be fucked hard by the him. The more he was pulled onto the shaft, the closer he got to the other's pelvic bone which his glasses awkwardly hit since they had slid down his nose from the momentum.

Throughout it all, he hadn't forgotten to run his tongue along the bottom, pulsing vein in the Briton's cock as well as lightly run his teeth along it occasionally. Plus, he would sometimes suck hard on it, making it more difficult for it to slide in and out of his willing mouth.

Feeling the glasses against his own skin, England took them off Alfred and put them on the table. He rested his hand on it, helping to hold himself up. It felt incredibly good, but he forced himself to stay calm.

Alfred brought his hands up to England's thighs and let them rest there as he continued to let the other nation violate his mouth so deliciously. Arthur really had a lot of self control, because America wasn't even being touched and he was moaning and whimpering quietly against the length in his mouth. Oh fuck he wanted to be touched; or fucked. Preferably both and soon.

Feeling the first wave of orgasm, England held Alfred's head so that all of his length was in his mouth, and released into his throat. When all of his cum was gone, he let his head go. "Well, I suppose you can speak. After all, you have to be able to make all those sounds that make you blush."

Blushing at just the mention of them, America instead opted to grab the other's softening cock and milk the last of his cum from him, tasting his musky sperm all over his mouth and tongue. "Thank you so much, oh god." He mumbled, trying to get more of delicious liquid.

Taking America off his prick, England put his shaft back in his pants. "Well, since you have proven you can speak, why not pleasure yourself? I always like a good show." He smiled, sitting in the chair. He also grabbed a small egg-like thing, with a wire attached and a handle at the end of that. "Use this." He ordered, pushing the button on the handle, which made the egg vibrate.


	3. Chapter 3

Grabbing the toy, the taller blond felt like his entire body was shaking in anticipation. Finally, he was allowed to have his cock touched! There was only one thing that was in the way. He still had the leather device wrapped around his dick and it would make it difficult for him to masturbate. "Arthur... Can I take it off?" He asked quietly, looking down at his feet.

"I suppose that would be alright. As long as you entertain me." England sat back, watching Alfred fiddle with the straps. Finally he got them undone, and his hard on was released. Arthur started tapping his fingers, becoming bored.

He could sense that England was less entertained, so he quickly took the vibrating egg and bent over the table. Once his ass was out, he pressed the toy in slowly, shuddering at the feeling of having something finally inside him. Even without bringing his hand down to his cock, he was out of breath and panting in pleasure. It wasn't until his hand wrapped roughly around his dick that he let out a loud, drawn out moan and started to move his hand up and down it gratefully. "Ah... God... Arthur... So fucking hot!" He managed to groan out between gasps.

Smiling to himself as he watched his slave close his eyes as his hand moved over his own cock, England felt his own pants become tight again. Of course, he could ignore it for a while, choosing instead to watch the seductive show. He could even hear the egg vibrating from his chair.

The hand on his cock was flying over it despite America wanting to drag out the show for Arthur. It just felt too good to limit himself. Instead, he just continued to stroke himself hard and fast; reaching between his legs for the controller to make the egg speed up as well. "Fuck!" He all but yelled, his mind so hazy with pleasure he could almost forget just what he was doing. "I'm -erghhh- gon-na cum...."

Shaking his head as he saw white streams of cum leave America's cock, Arthur mumbled, "No stamina." to himself. Then he stood up and pointed to the bed in the corner of the room. "There. Now." Alfred scrambled over to the bed as quickly as possible.

Despite the pleasant haze over his mind from his intense orgasm, Alfred all but ran over to the bed; not even taking the time to take the toy out of him or even to shut it off. Getting up on the bed and sitting down, he watched expectantly as Arthur walked over to him at a leisurely pace.

Picking up a toy he had brought in earlier, Arthur was glad to see that America was still soft from his climax. What he was about to do next was usually easier to start when his prick wasn't hard. "Alright," He said, holding the long, thin object, "this is a sound."

Immediately, he could tell that it was some sort of 'toy'. "Where does it go?" He half whimpered; his pride and ego long forgotten in place for being ordered around. Wherever the thing did go, it was bound to feel amazing either in a painful or pleasurable way. The toy was still buzzing inside him, but Alfred was too unsure if he was allowed to take it out at this point or if he waited too long to do so. The illusion of England having complete control over him had settled a while ago.

Kneeling on the bed, England tapped the tip of Alfred's cock. "It goes in here." The sound was a flexible one, about a foot long. It wasn't too thin, because if they were very thin, they usually hurt the inner walls of the urethra. He started coating it in some thin lube.

Did the man _want_ him to become a mass of groaning flesh? If England kept putting things into him that weren't his cock, then Alfred thought that he would go mad any moment now. Staring up at him with wide eyes, he threw away all that was left of his pride and mumbled up to him. "Daddy... Please just fuck me."

The Englishman shook his head. "All in good time. Lie down." He pushed lightly on his chest, some of the lube still on his fingers.

Shuddering a bit at the touch and at what was promised for later, he just let himself be pushed over so that he was laying on his back with his legs spread out a bit. "Kiss me at least. Please daddy, please."

"Why would I dirty my mouth by kissing a slave? Stop begging, it is getting annoying." He then bent over the toned body, taking hold of his cock. With the end of the sounding rod, he placed it at the tip, and started to let it go in.

America watched in rapture as the foreign object started to slip into his body. It felt somewhat weird -but not bad- although it wasn't in far. As much as he wanted to plead and beg for more of a touch then a light grip on his soft cock to keep it upright, he knew better than to. Pulling his gaze from his cock in England's hand, he followed the appendage up until he was staring into his determined gaze. It was only slightly blurry without his glasses but it didn't bother him too much.

It was a slow proses, letting the sounding rod push it's own way through, but England didn't want to hurt him. He kept a close eye on Alfred's expression, watching for any discomfort. But, judging by the half closed eyes and open mouth, he wasn't in pain. "How does it feel to have something up your prick?"

"Good, so good," He answered quickly, "but I want your cock more." If England interpreted that as begging, he would just get another punishment and have him touch him more, even if it was to hurt him. Though the thought went through his mind more than once that he could easily overpower him and fuck England himself right then and there, his mind was already too far into his role to be able to even imagine executing his plan.

"Shut up. You would be lucky if I decided to bloody fuck you." The rod had gone in about four inches by now, and it started twisting slightly. He made sure to keep a hold of it, in case it went all the way in, which was possible.

Since it looked like England was actually getting pissed with him, Alfred decided to stop no matter how much he wanted it. Instead he just let out a small gasp as the rod continued to disappear inside him. Even his hands were fisting the sheets below them instead of jumping into Arthur's hair to pull him down for a kiss.

By the look on America's face, Arthur figured he was amazed by how far it had gone in. It had to be at about the base of his cock by now. "It is going to your bladder." He explained. When he put his hand on Alfred's stomach, he could feel the vibrations from the egg still inside him.

Nodding lightly, the hand on America's stomach for some reason made him blush. Maybe because it almost felt to him like it was a caring gesture although it obviously wasn't. All he was doing was feeling the vibrations travel through his body from his ass were the bullet was still on; still lodged up there and barely having any affect on him getting hard at this point.

It was only a few more seconds until there was a shot of pleasure that spiked through his body and made his eyes widen. Did it just touch his bladder like England said it would? Or was it is prostate?

Smiling at the reaction, England watched as Alfred's cock became hard again almost instantly. He felt it clamp onto the rod, not letting it move as freely. "It seems we have reached your bladder." He started making small movements with the sounding rod, stroking the muscles of his bladder.

Alfred let out an embarrassing moan as his bladder was all but molested. "It feels so good." He just mumbled, trying to urge Arthur to continue making him feel this nice. Other than that though, he made no other movements for fear of moving wrong and having something get hurt in there. Sure it was rubber, but he figured he could still be careful.

England continued thrusting it in and out slowly, until he saw Alfred tense up. "Are you about to cum?" He asked, and waited for the slight nod before pulling out the sounding rod completely. Almost as soon as it was out America moaned and came explosively, much more than when he had pleasured himself.

Panting off his high, it felt like his entire body was going to shake to pieces. That was the best orgasm he had ever had in his life, and it was all because of a little thing up his cock, rubbing his bladder. Well, the best climax he had ever had without having a cock up his ass or his own up England's. It definitely felt different then when he had normal sex too, but it was no less potent.

Putting down the rod, Arthur looked America in the face. "Don't you dare go to sleep. We are not done here." He grabbed another thing made of leather from where he had placed it earlier. He held it up for Alfred to see. It was a gag of sorts, with a buckle to secure it to his head, and a piece that went over the mouth. But, on the inside, it had a black dildo that was about two inches long.

America pushed his shaking body up off the bed as he saw just what England had in his hands. If it was exactly what he thought it was, then he was definitely excited for it. Without saying anything, he just opened his mouth. Arthur was smart enough to get the hint.

Putting the small dildo in his mouth, England did up the buckle in the back, securing it on. "There, now you can't beg me." He said, smiling as he looked into those lust-filled blue eyes. The next thing he grabbed was a long, thin rubber tube.

Running his tongue absentmindedly over the object in his mouth, America tried to ask Arthur just what he was doing with his eyes. At the moment though, all he felt like he was saying with them was 'Please fuck me' which he figured wasn't really begging since he wasn't able to talk.

Taking the catheter, England ran a hand over Alfred's sensitive cock. "And, now that you are loosened up, we can use this." He started to put the rubber tube into the same hole that the rod had just vacated, pressing it further until it was about half way through his length.

Since he was still extremely sensitive from his last release added with the egg still vibrating in his ass, Alfred moaned around the black rubber in his mouth. The dildo was short enough that he could still swallow with only a little bit of awkwardness, but long enough that he couldn't make sounds other than moans and the like.

With the end of the catheter, England took it and started feeding it into a hole that went right through the inside of the dildo in Alfred's mouth. "There, now when you cum, it will be like the man you are giving a blow job to came."

Just thinking about what Arthur said made America thrust into the air needly and moan deep in his chest. Imagining himself tasting his own release and having it be this hot was so fucking_ dirty_ that he couldn't help but start sucking hard against the hard rubber in his mouth with a large blush over his entire face.

Then, grabbing the last part of this puzzle, Arthur came back up with another black dildo. He twisted it onto the gag, so it was opposite the dildo in America's mouth. He smiled at the curious expression in Alfred's eyes. "I think you should be able to know what to do with that." He said as he started taking off his own pants.

Shit... He didn't mean... But as the other's dress pants fell off his hips and pooled around his ankles along with his underwear -with the rest of his suit soon after- it was obvious it was the truth. England wanted him to fuck him with the toy: that was attached to his fucking mouth. Nothing could ever be just as embarrassing but so hot at the same time. Alfred watched with a lustful gaze as his master crawled up on the bed with him and went on his knees; looking over his shoulder at him expectantly.

Waiting for the American to hurry the bloody hell up, Arthur watched as he made his way over to him, the dildo waving slightly from his mouth. When he got close enough, England held up a bottle of lube. "Be a good slave and prepare your master."


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred swore that the only thing that kept him from cumming right then at those words was the fact that he would be in essence sucking himself off if he did. Taking the bottle with shaking hands, it took a bit for him to have them liberally coated and then still unsure, he slipped a single finger inside his tight warmth. Still sucking on the toy, he had started to taste the faint but recognizable flavour of his precum seeping through the catheter and into his mouth. If he let himself forget that it was his cum he was tasting, he was able to imagine it as England's cock that he was sucking on greedily again as he currently added a second finger past his tight ring of muscle.

Smirking, Arthur lifted his butt a little off the bed, making the fingers go farther inside him. There was a slight burning feeling, but he didn't mind. It wasn't like he had never been penetrated before. "Hurry up, you incompetent fool."

It felt somewhat awkward as he nodded quickly; the dildo making the balance of his head different. Pushing in a third finger, he started to thrust them in and out slowly before pressing the tip of the toy against where his fingers were. Taking them out, he placed the toy at England's stretched hole and with a lustful feeling in both his eyes and cock, pressed it in.

Opening his mouth slightly and giving a small moan, Arthur tried to stay relatively silent. "That is a good boy. Keep it up." He reached down with one hand, lacing his fingers in the other's blond hair. He felt the strap, running his thumb over it. "Move faster."

Once again, Alfred tried to nod to show that he understood but since the dildo was inside England now, it didn't work. Instead, he just let out a whimpering sound -from that and the insistent hand in his hair- and tried to angle himself so that he could go faster. Even with Arthur somewhat pulling him to go faster, he still wasn't going too fast. Because of it, he tried to make each thrust hard and deep to make up for the fact. Maybe if he hit his master's prostate like that, he would enjoy it more.

England smiled when his prostate was hit, sending pleasure up his whole body. Yes, this was possibly the best feeling in the world for the blond. But of course, he couldn't let his slave know that. "You had better make me cum, unless you want to be punished." He said, his voice level despite wanting to scream out in ecstasy.

Another keening sound escaped from America's throat as he all but doubled his effort. England looked so _bored_ when he turned his head to look at Alfred and he wanted Arthur to moan, to do something other than look so composed. The only way he knew that would happen was if he made him cum. Then he wouldn't be able to be so calm.

His head continued to thrust the toy into the other's ass. It was somewhat awkward to have his face get that close, but even with it America continued to lick and suck at the toy in his mouth which created a slight suction feeling in it. Also, his hands were braced on the bed to help him thrust even though they wanted to either be on his own cock or on England's pale skin.

With his hand, Arthur reached down under him to move his cock to a more comfortable position. As his hand made contact with the sensitive skin, he gave a small gasp. At the same time, his prostate was hit once again.

The pleasure Alfred felt just by hearing England gasp was more than he would have ever thought. Just knowing that he was doing something right made him continued to bob his head with renewed vigour as well as continue sucking on the black toy. If only it was possible for him to be able to fuck him and give him a blow job at the same time. America continued to breath heavily out of his nose; his cock rock hard from everything. The catheter was even giving him a little bit of pleasure -nothing like the sound did though.

Lifting up his hips, England started to thrust back. He felt the toy go deeper into his arse, and also felt Alfred's face being pressed into his cheeks slightly. He took over practically all of the movements, making things go at his own pace.

With his master impaling himself on the toy, America stopped moving as much so that they could work in tandem to make him cum. Angling his head a bit, he was elated when Arthur let out a breathy gasp as he assumed his prostate was hit. Keeping his head there, Alfred continued to suck and nibble lightly on the dildo, tasting even more cum as he became more and more turned on.

England grabbed his shaft, running his thumb over the head to smear the precum there. He started stroking it, bringing himself closer to climax. He smirked when he heard Alfred make muffled sounds behind the gag. "You want me to touch you, don't you?"

_Oh fucking hell yes!_ America yelled in his mind. All he managed to do though was let out a variety of needy sounds as he kept his eyes glued on the repetitive twitch of Arthur's arm from jerking himself off. He could barely see his hand and cock from between his legs if he twisted his head to the side, but other than that he was unable to see the show, which made his cock twitch.

Hand going faster, Arthur impaled himself on the dildo, needing it inside him as far as possible. He let out a moan as he came all over his hand. Pushing himself forward, England let the toy slide out, letting America move his head freely. "I... might consider it." He said, slightly breathless.

Fuck. If the look England was giving him wasn't going to make him cum right then and there, just imagining his hands touching him with his cum on them was enough to almost do him in. All that stopped him now was the fact that he _really_ did want to be touched. The only thing though now was just what to do to prove that he was worthy of getting the attention. What he really wanted to do was clean off his master's hand and taste him again, but with the gag he obviously couldn't do that. And America wasn't sure if he would be punished if he touched him with his hands.

Wiping his mouth, Arthur went closer to America. Lightly, he took one wrist in his hand, slowly taking it up to his lips. He kissed the skin right under the leather cuff, his eyes half closed. Making sure to keep Alfred's attention on that, he snaked his other hand under the mattress, grabbing the chain he had hidden there.

A loud, appreciative moan was dragged from his lungs as Arthur kissed the inner skin of his wrists delicately. The egg was still inside him from his first orgasm and it had kept him sensitive to all that was happening. His eyes started to slip shut but stopped so he could still see the green gaze that was seductively trained on him. Although his ass hurt faintly from being both slapped with the gloves and spanked, his entire world revolved around his painful erection, the gag in his mouth and the Arthur's eyes.

Taking the chain in his hand, England suddenly pulled it up, and hooked it to the leather cuff. He took his mouth off, smiling. "I hope you don't mind, but I am going to tie you up now, and take liberties with your body." He went to the other corner of the bed, taking out a similar chain, which he attached to the other cuff. Then he reached behind the tall man, finding the button for the vibrating egg. He turned it off and quickly took it out.

Having the vibrator taken out of him made his ass almost tingle from the loss of the vibrations, but that wasn't what he was focusing on. At this point in time, it wouldn't have matted what England said, as long as he kept talking to him. His accent was so suave yet harsh and America couldn't get enough of it. Even as he was tied to the bed by his wrists, all he could concentrate on was the look of control in his eyes and the fact that he knew he could just leave Alfred there with a full, painful hard on and wait for the cleaning ladies to find him. The long abandoned collar on his neck was trapping his sweat underneath it just like the cuffs and rubbed against his skin roughly.

"Lie down." He ordered, voice firm and commanding. As the blond did what Arthur had said, the Englishman went to the bottom of the bed, grabbing some rope. He pulled on America's legs, making it so the chains were taught, and then tied up his ankles.

Watching England tie him up, Alfred almost bucked his hips up to signal that he was ready to be touched, but he didn't want to be punished more. All he did instead was wait until he was tied up before testing the bond lightly. America could move them only a little bit; no where near good enough if he wanted to try and touch Arthur.

Looking at the immobile man, England contemplated just leaving him there for a while. He wouldn't even be able to yell at him, because of the gag. But then he remembered what he had planned next, and rejected the idea. "So, the dirty slut wants to be touched."

This time Alfred wasn't as restrictive in his motions as he moaned wantonly and let his hips piston into thin air. So what if he was to be punished? At this point, America was sure that England wouldn't abandon him, so that just left physical punishment which would still mean touching him in some way or another.

Shaking his head, England looked down at his, disappointed. "Well, that seems mighty presumptuous of you. Actually thinking I would want to touch you? What a naughty little slave you are." Once again picking up the ruler he had abandoned, Arthur ran the tip of it against America's hard length. "You should be happy you are getting this much."

Biting hard around the gag, Alfred had to squeeze his eyes shut so that he didn't cum just yet. Maybe if he proved that he could handle such light caresses England would finally touch him with his own hand. It was incredibly difficult for him not to talk even with the thing in his mouth, so he just continued to make noises to try and get touched.

Rubbing the flat part of the ruler up Alfred's shaft, England watched him squirm. He dipped it lower, caressing his balls for a second. "Look how big you have gotten from being touched only by a ruler. You are such a slut." And, to prove his point, Arthur pulled back the ruler, smacking it against the erection.

There wasn't much more America could do but scream in ecstasy behind the gag and thrust his hips up again. It wasn't fair that England knew that he was a closet masochist. Especially not when he was seconds away from cumming hard, which would end up in his own mouth; not that his mind was anywhere near thinking about it anymore.

"What a lewd little boy, to get off on pain." Arthur said, shaking his head and smacking his cock again. Of course, he didn't mention that he got off on America getting off on pain. He went closer, putting one leg between Alfred's, and the other outside them. He put a corner of the ruler right beside the catheter, rubbing the sensitive flesh.

Once again he screamed against the toy as his urethra was mercilessly rubbed. Any second now and his self-control would go completely down the drain and he would cum. Even quicker if England kept leering down at him with a smirk on his face and his crotch not even an inch from his thigh.

"Now, remember to suck really well. You want to give a good blow job, don't you?" Arthur said, smirking as he saw America's thighs tense up and his balls twitch. He was obviously seconds away from cumming. He twirled the ruler, rubbing the underside of his head.

Just milliseconds after he started sucking hard on the toy in his mouth again, Alfred vision and mind whited out as he came hard. The catheter in his urethra made the sensation feel somewhat strange again; but not as it had with the rod. With the suction on the tube, his cum had travelled up the length of it and before America had a chance to remember just what would happen, he choked slightly before swallowing awkwardly as his cum seeped into the back of his mouth. Since his tongue couldn't move properly, it was quite difficult to swallow the slimy liquid, but he managed to continue alternatively sucking and swallowing all the cum from his softening erection.

* * *

Well, hope you all had a merry Christmas! And, there is only one chapter left of this story, and then the longest sex scene we have ever written will be over! Anyway, hope to see you all for the Grand Finale!


	5. Chapter 5

Smirking, Arthur dropped the ruler. "Do you like your own cum?" Once he was sure America was finished, he reached forward and started pulling the catheter out of his hole. Then he leaned forward, unbuckling the strap holding the gag on. He let it fall off, the dildo covered in Alfred's saliva.

As soon as the toy slipped from his mouth, America mouth let out a constant stream of words that were all but incomprehensible. Out of them, there were a few words that appeared more often: you, hot, now, sex, fuck and cum were a few. He also started to strain against the bonds, wanting nothing more than to finally be fucked by the other blond and to be able to worship his war-scarred skin with touches and kisses.

"What, been too long without talking?" England said, smirking. He climbed over him, sitting on his chest. He felt the chains, making sure they were still secure. He wouldn't want him getting loose in their next event. He moved back a little, sitting on his thighs this time. He was disappointed to see that he wasn't hard again. "You are a horrible slave. Actually making me touch you." He said as he reached a hand down, slowly rubbing it.

His jaw was a little bit sore, but that didn't stop him from talking now that he could. "God England, keep touching me. Fuck me until I can't think. Fuck me hard. Please Arthur, just fuck me _now_." How could he last without it any more? This was the first time his master was using his own hand to get him hard, and his congealing cum was still sticking to it; which was now getting transfered to his own cock. If there was ever a record for the fastest boner after just cumming, Alfred would have won it by a long shot.

"Now I remember why I wanted to shut you up in the first place. _Stop begging_." England was glad to see that he was already hard, though. So he got up on his knees, straddling Alfred's body. He had a hand on America's cock, so he just guided it to his own entrance.

"Wha-ahhhh!" America got out before he felt Arthur's hole slide around his cock. He was in no way in hell expecting him to do _this_! Pulling against the bonds, he heard the chains faintly; all his senses trained on the man impaling himself on his dick: the feel of his inner walls, the lingering smell of sex and sweat, the sound of both of them breathing heavily, the heady taste of his own cum still washing through his mouth and the erotic picture of his master looking completely calm as his ass was penetrated.

Glad that he was still loose enough from the toy, England started thrusting himself onto Alfred's prick, throwing his head back. He loved the confused look on America's face. He leaned forward and put his hands on his lower stomach so he could move easier. "Ah, I couldn't listen t...to your request to fuck you, now c-could I?" He said, his words cracking slightly.

Seeing his master stutter while being impaled by his cock had made him moan loudly and throw his head back. "Fuck, just keep moving!" He wanted to tell England to keep talking to him like that; to keep putting him down and insulting him, but he didn't as Arthur continued to slide up and down on his rock hard shaft. It wasn't very easy since the only 'lube' he had used was some of his own cum and the lube from the toy, but fuck him if that didn't turn Alfred on more.

To get a better angle, Arthur put his hands behind him, on America's knees. He leaned back, using both his hands and legs to help himself moving. "I hope you know I -uhn- am doing this for my own p-pleasure, n-not yours." He dug his fingernails into the skin of Alfred's knees and brought his legs in closer to his body.

"Of course, _god_ of course!" He hurriedly agreed, making sure not to close his eyes to the scene in front of him. Arthur was now positioned in such a way that America could perfectly see his red, engorged dick being all but devoured by England's greedy hole. Although, his eyes had to fight between watching it or seeing the erotic, lust driven expressions on his face.

Lifting one of his hands, Arthur roughly grabbed his own prick, greedily stroking himself off. He hadn't felt this good in a while, and it was amazing. He loved being in charge. "Don't think even for a second th -_Ohfuckinggod_- that you are more than a s-slave." He no longer even cared about keeping his voice in check, letting his moans out as soon as they appeared in his throat.

Shaking his head roughly, all Alfred wanted to do was rip the chains off his wrists, grab England's hips and ram himself in as far as he could into his delicious ass. He didn't though, opting instead to just try and awkwardly thrust up into him despite the hand pressing on his knee. "Never." America grunted as he watched Arthur jerk himself off in time with his reverse thrusts.

Closing his eyes, England tried to go as fast as he could. He was hitting that sweet cluster of nerves inside him with almost every thrust, and his hand was bringing him closer to climax. "B-bloody Hell..." He gasped, mouth open wide. Then he looked down at Alfred, seeing his beautiful blue eyes. Damn, he almost came at the sight. Next time he would have to use a blind fold.

As much as he wanted to urge England on to cum, Alfred figured it would be too much out of his place to do so. Since he had already begged so much, he probably shouldn't tell his master what to do now. He just continued to grunt and moan in pleasure as the heat around his cock started to get even more tight.

His legs started to get a little tired, but England kept up the fast pace, wanting as much pleasure as possible. His breathing was heavy, and his mind no longer could hold complete thoughts. Which is why, seconds away from cumming, he leaned down, roughly taking Alfred's mouth in a heated kiss.

Immediately opening his mouth to the abusive kiss, it wasn't seconds later that America moaned deeply as his hips spasmed into England. With short, jerky thrusts he rode out his forth orgasm of the night, feeling the way his cum slid around his softening cock.

Moaning at his own release, Arthur practically collapsed on America's muscular chest. He felt his cock slip out of his ass, and his own cum covering their stomachs. They both were breathing deeply, catching their breath. He kissed him again, gently this time. They both knew that the games were over now.

Kissing his lover back just as slow, Alfred felt him lean over his sweaty body to release the cuffs from his wrists. As soon as they were free, he quickly sat up and threw his arms around the smaller blond's torso and waist, deepening the kiss but still keeping it slow and sensual.

Putting one hand behind Alfred's head, England kept kissing him. Then he pulled back slightly. "I have to untie your legs." He whispered, opening his eyes half way. He reached back, feeling the rope there. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

The taller blond continued planting small kisses onto England's collar bone and neck with a small smile on his face. "Only my lips. I think you should kiss them better." He then brought his head up to look Arthur in the eyes; which were now filled with care and love instead of resentment and domination.

Smiling, Arthur leaned forward slightly. "Well, we should fix that." He said, matching their lips together once more. At the same time, he tried working on the knots he had made in the ropes. It took a while, since he wasn't looking at them, but he got them off eventually. Still kissing him, he ran his hands up America's legs.

Moaning appreciatively at the light touch, he just continued to mould their mouths together; moving in tandem with each other. At the same time, he started to move his hands up and down England's back, feeling the skin he was longing for just moments ago. "God England, you are so fucking hot and no one gets to know it but _me_." He breathed across the other's lips as they pulled away. "_All mine._" Alfred added with a possessive growl.

England nodded with a smile. "Yes, all yours." He took off the collar from around Alfred's neck, tossing it on the ground. He already felt tired, and couldn't even imagine how America must be feeling, so he softly pushed him down on his back before taking off the cuffs.

"So when will your boss let you out of your house again?" America asked softly, already feeling the pull of sleep. He didn't want to drift off just yet; pulling Arthur to his side once all the leather was off his body. Alfred pulled him closer to his body so that he could feel both of their heartbeats in their chests. Letting his hands roam lightly, he peppered small kisses over the others face and neck. Since he was so deprived of touching him before, he wanted to make up for it now.

"Hm, not sure." England smiled at all the small kisses. When they did scenes like this, they both liked them, and in the end it made their intimate moments like this even better. He put his head on Alfred's chest, using it instead of a pillow. "I love you, you know."

Smiling brightly, Alfred just let out a quiet laugh. "Of course you do! Everyone loves a hero!" When he saw Arthur's cute little frown from his chest, he just grabbed his face between both of his hands and mumbled meaningfully. "But seriously, I know. I love you too." The only thing he could wish for was that England would be more prone to say things like that other than in post-coital bliss.

Keeping his green eyes trained on America, Arthur turned his head to the side slightly, kissing one of Alfred's hands. Then he laid down again, wrapping his arms around him. "Now go to sleep. You deserve it."

"Aw but Iggy!" He whined, snuggling closer to the blond despite his protest, "I hardly get to see you all dishevelled and sexy like this! I wanna enjoy it for as long as possible!" After all, it wasn't like they got to do all of this that often having nations to run and all.

Resisting the urge to grumble something about taking a bloody picture, England just shook his head. "I can tell you are about to fall asleep anyway. And besides, we're nations, not humans. That means you have a very long time to see me, however you want to see me." He ran his fingers through that blond, American hair, slightly amazed that is wasn't tangled.

Yawning fiercely, he just tucked England's head under his chin and kissed his head lightly. "Yeah, but my boss doesn't want people thinking that we have an unusually close ties with you. I just told him to fuck off cause you were my boyfriend and I didn't care what they thought." Alfred let out a weak laugh as his eyes finally shut; content. "You should have seen his face."

Not even wanting to think of the implications this would have on international affairs, England just shook his head. "Good night."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between the two of them until America thought of something. "Hey Arthur." A muffled sound came up from where said blond was pressed against his chest and he continued. "You never got me to call you master."

"Just go to sleep." England mumbled, not even wanting to deal with him anymore. His mind was getting fuzzy with drowsiness, and he couldn't concentrate. "See you in the morning."

"Yes master." He mumbled into Arthur's soft hair before finally slipping off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

And that brings us to the end of this day, and this smut story. Hope you all liked the change, with having the S being uke. And, because of that, I actually got to write the one being penetrated, and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture got to write the penetrator!


End file.
